


【HP|GS】幽灵-透明小鱼渣

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald - mentioned, Ambiguous/Open Ending, GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 我是一个幽灵。我的名字是萨拉查·斯莱特林。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 3





	【HP|GS】幽灵-透明小鱼渣

##  [【HP|GS】幽灵](https://toumingxiaoyuzha.lofter.com/post/1f500cbe_1c9b32508)

有GGAD提及，现在时间线在大战之后

角色OOC

cp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林

**粗体** 为原文。

1、

我是一个幽灵。

我的名字是萨拉查·斯莱特林。

2、

“ **巫师可以在这个世界上留下他们自己的烙印，这样一来，他们就能够在他们生活过、走过的地方无力地行走。但很少有巫师会选择这条路。我害怕死亡，我选择了留在后面。有时我也会想是否不应该……好了，就是阴间不要阳间不收……事实上，我既不属于这边，也不属于那边……** ”面前这个滔滔不绝的幽灵自称敏西的尼古拉斯爵士。他露齿一笑：“最后，欢迎你来到夹缝生活。”

萨拉查点点头表示感谢。

“不过你真的不记得自己是谁了吗？”尼克好奇地问。

萨拉查严肃地纠正：“不，准确地说，我只记得自己的名字。”

“我瞧你其实连名字都不记得了吧。”尼克大笑起来，“你可别说自己叫萨拉查·斯莱特林。萨拉查·斯莱特林可是千年前的巫师！而你，你只是一个新生的幽灵。新生的！”

“那他可以活一千年啊。”

尼克摇摇头：“连魔法石的制造者梅勒都没活这么久。”他顿了顿，应该是思索了一下，“再说了，就算你忘了生前的事情，但你的本能应该还在。你觉得你活了一千年吗？”

萨拉查认真地感受了一下所谓的本能，仍是除了名字以外什么都想不起来，脑袋一胀一胀地隐隐作痛。但当他回想起自己的年龄——或者说是活着的岁月——的时候，有一种直觉告诉他，他很年轻。

他很年轻，决没有活过一千年。这种直觉确实是与一千年的时光相左，可他内心又十分笃定自己就叫萨拉查·斯莱特林，甚至有可能就是尼克口中的千年前的那个巫师。

这实在是太矛盾了。

萨拉查迟疑着，缓缓说：“嗯……那我可能不是萨拉查·斯莱特林吧。”

3、

好吧，不是萨拉查·斯莱特林的萨拉查在学校游荡着。

这里没有人管幽灵。所以这让萨拉查兴致勃勃地逛着霍格沃兹而没有人阻拦，肆无忌惮，出入若无人。

他很快发现，他只能在霍格沃兹的范围游荡，甚至到不了霍格莫德。

离学校开学还有一段时日，整个城堡显得十分冷清，空荡荡的，连幽灵飘荡的影子都难以看见——没有热热闹闹的学生，他们也懒得到处溜达。

桃金娘是个八卦的姑娘，她拉着萨拉查嘀嘀咕咕了很多之前发生的故事，比如闪电疤痕男孩对战秃头无鼻男的故事，比如霍格沃茨有史以来最伟大的校长邓布利多的故事，比如面瘫卧底虐恋情深阴阳相隔的故事……

而离大战已有十年了，魔法界已经恢复了一幅欣欣向荣的景象。但霍格沃兹里面还埋藏着暗伤，隐蔽地述说着过去发生的事情。

萨拉查飘到天文塔的窗台上，眺望着落日西沉。橙色的光将他连着窗台一起笼罩。

现在的霍格沃兹一片寂静。

而他听到了霍格沃兹讲述的故事。

4、

幽灵会做梦吗？

我不知道别的幽灵会不会，我会。

5、

萨拉查跌到霍格沃兹里。

这是一座白色的霍格沃兹城堡，目光触及之处都白茫茫一片发着光。整个霍格沃兹上下看起来不像是一座城堡，而是一座圣洁的教堂。这教堂空空荡荡，没有人迹、没有人影、没有人声。萨拉查甚至没听见自己的脚步声。他靠近教堂的窗户，往外望去，外面是浓稠得看不穿的黑暗，窗台显出一副朦胧的白雾的材质。在这里呆的时间一旦长了，会让人不禁怀疑自己到底是否存在。

萨拉查心中一片宁静，他知道他来过这里。

虽然他还不知道这是什么地方。

萨拉查心有所感，转过头毫无意外地看到一个人朝着他走来。那个人穿着一件飘逸的深蓝色长袍，有着长长的银白色的头发和胡子，步履轻快地走到他面前。

“白天好，或者，晚上好？”那个人滑稽地打了个招呼，“我好久没见着人了。”

“你好。”萨拉查礼貌地回应。

“看起来你不认识我——自我介绍一下，我是阿不思·邓布利多。”

萨拉查瞅了瞅邓布利多的银发和胡须，“噢——是你，上上任霍格沃兹的校长。”他冷不丁想起来霍格沃兹里女幽灵们的八卦，黑白魔法师相爱相杀的世纪跨国恋情，这导致他语速放慢了，“ **为保护霍格沃兹和魔法界做出了巨大的贡献** 。”

摆摆手，邓布利多轻松地笑道：“谬赞了，哈利才是付出最多的。对了，冒昧问一下，你是怎么到这里来的。已经很久没有人来这里了。”

萨拉查毫不犹豫地说：“我在做梦。”

邓布利多面色一僵。

萨拉查继续道：“我还以为我做梦会梦到一个傻子。”他遗憾地说，“结果没想到会梦到一个老头。”

“噢，其实你要是说我是傻子也没有错。”

“不，不是你，我确定另有其人。虽然……你们应该都有一双蓝眼睛。”萨拉查笃定，他又突然问道，“这是哪里？”

“戈德里克谷——”邓布利多脱口而出，又立刻否认，“不——不能这么说。”

“这里是阴间和阳间的边界，至于它长什么样，这取决于你 **意识的选择** 。好吧，我已经不小心说了，在我这里它是戈德里克谷。你那边呢？你那边它长什么样子？”

“霍格沃兹。”萨拉查轻描谈写而过，又问，“那已经被阴间放弃的幽灵可以来这里吗？”

“这我可说不准，经历过死亡的人都有可能来到这里。先生，噢，这位先生该怎么称呼？”

萨拉查其实并不想说，尽管他已经很努力地避免这个话题了，那是皮皮鬼友情给他起的一个名字：“诺伯蒂。”

“诺伯蒂先生，我觉得你现在来这里还不是时候。”

萨拉查想，我也觉得。

6、

皮皮鬼带着萨拉查偷偷溜进了校长办公室。

萨拉查看见了邓布利多的画像，和梦中一样，半月形眼镜后面藏着一双蓝眼睛，目光犀利非常。画像中的邓布利多抬头对他笑了笑，打了个招呼。

那是一种对陌生人的友好问候，萨拉查感觉十分新奇，在前不久的梦里，他们还在相谈甚欢。

皮皮鬼开始在办公室里准备恶作剧。

萨拉查打量这间办公室。现在的校长是麦格教授，据说是一个非常严谨有条的人。确实，这间办公室里的物品摆放一切都很严整，规规矩矩、分门别类。

但他一直有一种诡异的熟悉感和陌生感夹杂的感觉。这个房间乍一看他觉得很眼熟，但细看总觉得处处透着陌生。

萨拉查飘过办公桌，手里下意识穿过右手边第一个抽屉。他呆了一会儿，才抽回愣愣地看着自己的手。

窗外的阳光透过他的手照在桌子上。

他为什么觉得那个抽屉里会有吃的？

他翻了翻自己近乎空白的记忆，没有结果。

皮皮鬼凑了过来，他哈哈大笑：“你不会以为自己能拉开抽屉吧？”

萨拉查回道：“我还不太习惯。”

皮皮鬼指着那个抽屉，以悄悄话的姿势大声说：“你知道吗？那个谁进学校的时候我就在了。”他随手指了一下墙上的某个画像，“我在这所学校里的时间很久了！很久了！但我一直打不开这个抽屉。”他猛力敲击着那个抽屉，手指和木头撞击发出沉闷的声音，“我尝试了很多次了，但就是打不开！这个地方特别适合恶作剧，你知道吗？”

萨拉查点点头。

“真的是太可惜啦！”皮皮鬼又说，“你想拉开干什么？”

萨拉查道：“我觉得里面有吃的。”

皮皮鬼和画像们一起笑了起来。

7、

萨拉查又梦到了白色霍格沃兹。

梦里的邓布利多坐靠在墙上透过窗户望着黑色天空。

萨拉查坐到他旁边。

“你现在在看什么？”

“我在看天空，白色的天空，一望无际。”

“我也在看天空，不过我的天空是黑色的。”他又问，“那你靠在什么上面？”

“我妹妹的墓碑。”

萨拉查沉默了一下，他轻声道歉。

“没关系，它也是白色的。”邓布利多侧过头来，蓝色眼睛没有画像中那么锐利，反而像挂在半月上温柔的蓝色月亮，“我知道我妹妹很勇敢。她是个好孩子。”

“我相信她是。”

两个人之间又落下沉默的纱，但他们都很平静，甚至享受这种沉默。

过了一会儿，还是萨拉查缓缓开口。

“我能再问几个问题吗？你不想回答就不用回答。”

“没关系，你问吧。我好不容易找到一个可以和我聊天的人。”

邓布利多笑了起来，眼角的皱纹聚在一起，拢合成一个富有笑意的形状。

“你为什么停留在这里？”

“因为我丢了东西。”邓布利多说道，“灵魂不完整的人是走不下去的。”

“那你丢失了什么？”萨拉查有点好奇，他看不出邓布利多的灵魂哪里不完整。

这次邓布利多沉默了。

萨拉查也很快地转移了话题：“我想起了很多东西了。我有预感，我快要离开这里了。”

很明显，这个离开不是他之前经历的所谓梦醒，而是彻彻底底地离开，再不回来。

邓布利多不意外地笑道：“恭喜你。”

萨拉查也笑了：“我想起我的名字了，所以我该告诉你我的真名了。”

邓布利多假装很惊讶：“——什么？你的名字是假的？”

“演技太夸张了。你明明知道那是假的。”

邓布利多大笑：“谁会希望自己的孩子是诺伯蒂呢？”

等笑声渐歇，萨拉查感觉自己逐渐被这个空间排斥，他抓紧道：“好了。我的名字是——萨拉查·斯莱特林。”他学着邓布利多之前的样子，调皮地对他眨眨眼睛，“和你聊天很愉快，祝你好运。”

邓布利多这回是真的震惊到了。

空间的压力越来越大，萨拉查挥挥手：“再见，阿不思。”

邓布利多快速找回状态，他举起手：“再见，萨拉查。”

在萨拉查眼前的事物扭曲模糊，离开这个空间的前一刻，他听到了之前一个问题的答案。

“我的心。”

8、

我想起来了。

我是萨拉查·斯莱特林。

9、

萨拉查在一个冰冷的山洞里醒来。露水沉重，染湿了他的衣袍。他把手指扣进岩壁的缝隙中，挪动僵硬的身体，从坎坷不平的地面上费力地爬起来。

脑袋笨重而眩晕，湿漉漉的头发黏在脸上和脖子上，眼角发酸发涩。

他全都想起来了。

他就是霍格沃兹的创始人之一萨拉查·斯莱特林。

在一个寒冷的冬天，他迎着风雪，匆匆从霍格沃兹赶出去采集魔药材料。原本只计划三天的行程，因为误入险境而时间拉长。他又因为被魔兽追赶，跌入这间山洞撞到脑袋，他的灵魂在时间震荡的涟漪中无意穿越到未来，并短暂地失去了记忆。

他知道，在这段追逐时光的奔跑中，他花费了很长时间。

他还记起来他有个恋人叫戈德里克·格兰芬多。即使他们之间小吵不断，但依旧甜蜜。

不知道外面现在是什么时候，但是有光从洞口藤蔓的缝隙中漏进来，在地上打出一个个小小的模糊的光斑。

萨拉查扶着墙跌跌撞撞地向洞口走去。在他昏迷的过程中，他身上的伤口都已经自愈了，但是又由于他刚刚的挣扎起身，他的手被割出各种形状的切口，血液从伤口中流出，和沾上的污垢混合在一起。但是他毫不在意地继续用力，以手支撑着自己前行。

戈迪一定等急了，他想。

这次超出计划太多了。

萨拉查又沉又缓地喘着气，口鼻中湿润的热气便暴露在潮湿冰冷的空气中。这冰凉刺激着他的心脏有力地跳动，在安静的洞穴里清晰地响在耳畔。

脚步僵硬不稳，又沉重又轻盈，但还是固执地向前移动。

他知道戈德里克一定在霍格沃兹等他回去。

因为在走之前，他在霍格沃兹的大门前，飞快地和戈德里克热吻，在他金色头发下面的耳朵旁吞吐热气：“我很快就回来。三天，就三天。等我。”

他已经失约一半了，但剩下一半他不会食言。

萨拉查拨开洞口前的藤蔓，走了出去。

10、

戈德里克，等我回去。

© [透明小鱼渣](https://toumingxiaoyuzha.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
